Joseph Nechvatal
Joseph Nechvatal né à Chicago États-Unis en 1951 et travaille entre Paris et New York. L'œuvre de Joseph Nechvatal, tant sur le plan technique que conceptuel, est devenu aujourd'hui une référence en matière d'art numérique. Docteur en philosophie de l'art et des nouvelles technologies, enseignant à la School of Visual Arts à New York. Nechvatal travaille avec les images électroniques et la technologie informatique depuis 1986. Ses peintures assistées par ordinateur traduisent des images intimes du corps en unités picturales que les virus informatiques transforment. Ce travail intègre en les fusionnant, le dessin, la peinture, l'écrit et le code informatique réifié en tant que tel. La contamination de la tradition de la peinture sur toile par les nouvelles technologies digitales crée ainsi une interface entre le virtuel et le réel, ce que Joseph Nechvatal appelle le viractuel. Après avoir composé et manipulé ses images à partir d'un programme d'algorithmes viraux qui les modifie et les détériore de manière aléatoire, Nechvatal envoie ses fichiers par Internet à un robot qui exécute la peinture. L'artiste n'intervient pas directement dans l'acte de peindre, l'exécution se faisant par "téléprésence". Fasciné par les machines à peindre, comme celle imaginée par Raymond Roussel dans Impressions d'Afrique, Joseph Nechvatal, s'inscrit ainsi dans la lignée de Marcel Duchamp et d'Andy Warhol, celle des inventeurs perturbateurs. Johanna Drucker a décrit comme un "plaisir critique". Ses travaux récents sont le fruit d'un programme de virus informatiques développé par lui-même et Jean-Philippe Massonie lors d'une résidence à l’atelier Louis Pasteur, à Arbois, et à la Saline Royale d'Arc-et-Senans, en 1991. En 2001 Joseph Nechvatal et Stéphane Sikora du collectif music2eye ont conjugué le projet initial de virus informatique avec les principes de la vie artificielle (a-life), c'est-à-dire la création de systèmes de synthèse qui exhibent les caractéristiques comportementales des systèmes vivants. Programmés en C++, des ferments de vie artificielle sont introduits sous la forme d'agents autonomes (les virus) qui "vivent" dans une image. L'œuvre se présente alors sous la forme d'une image projetée intègrant une population de virus actifs qui se développent et se reproduisent par analogie avec un système viral biologique. References * Henri-François Debailleux [http://www.eyewithwings.net/nechvatal/cooletc/lib.htm Apparitions virales] * Danielle Delouche [http://www.eyewithwings.net/nechvatal/delouche/Delouche.htm Joseph Nechvatal ''] * Bruce Wands ''Art à l'ère du numérique, London: Thames & Hudson, p. 65 * Frank Popper Ecrire sur l'art : De l'art optique a l'art virtuel, L'Harmattan 2007, pp. 222-223 * Frank Popper From Technological to Virtual Art, MIT Press, pp. 120-123 * Donald Kuspit [http://www.artnet.com/magazineus/features/kuspit/kuspit8-5-05.asp The Matrix of Sensations] VI: Digital Artists and the New Creative Renaissance * Christiane Paul L’Art numérique, Thames & Hudson Ltd, pp. 57-58 * Frank Popper "On Joseph Nechvatal" * Joline Blais and Jon Ippolito The Edge of Art, Thames & Hudson Ltd, p. 213 * Donald Kuspit Arte Digital y Videoarte, Circulo de Bellas Artes Madrid, pp. 33-35, color illustrations 2,3&4 * Robert C. Morgan Digital Hybrids, Art Press volume #255, pp. 75-76 * Frank Popper From Technological to Virtual Art, MIT Press, pp. 120-123 * Alan Liu The Laws of Cool, Chicago Press, pp. 331-336 & 485-486 * Robert C. Morgan Voluptuary: An algorithic hermaphornology, Tema Celeste Magazine, volume #93, p. 94 * Joe Lewis Joseph Nechvatal at Universal Concepts Unlimited, Art in America Magazine, March 2003, pp.123-124 * Margot Lovejoy Digital Currents: Art in the Electronic Age Routledge 2004 * Willoughby Sharp Joseph Nechvatal, Machine Language Books, 1984, 74 pages. * Alan Moore and Marc Miller, eds., ABC No Rio Dinero: The Story of a Lower East Side Art Gallery (Collaborative Projects, NY, 1985). * Brandon Taylor Collage Thames & Hudson Ltd, 2006, p. 221 * Ebon Fisher Wigglism Leonardo Journal Vol. 40, Number I, p.40, color image p.43 * Robert C. Morgan Nechvatal's Visionary Computer Virus in Gruson, L. ed. 1993. Joseph Nechvatal: Computer Virus Project Royal Saltworks at Arc-et-Senans: Fondation Claude-Nicolas Ledoux, pp. 8-15 * Johanna Drucker "Critical Pleasure'' * Edmond Couchot Des Images, du temps et des machines édité Actes Sud, pp. 263-264 Liens externes * Joseph Nechvatal's website * music2eye * Viractualism defined at CTheory * example of red viral attack in the computer fine arts collection * Interview with Joseph Nechvatal * [http://www.eyewithwings.net/nechvatal/ideals.htm Nechvatal's Ph.D. dissertation Immersive Ideals / Critical Distances' : A Study of the Affinity Between Artistic Ideologies Based in Virtual Reality and Previous Immersive Idioms] * Artist Statement on Digital Painting and Artificial Life Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph Nechvatal, Joseph